


Hey, My Love

by Alexdanverswrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexdanverswrites/pseuds/Alexdanverswrites
Summary: An angsty one shot of Lena waiting for Kara to come home.





	Hey, My Love

      “I gotta go, Leeeeee.” Kara whined, pulling free from Lena’s hand, the cape of her suit trailing behind her. Lena couldn’t help but pout, her lip sticking out as she sat on her couch, her own glasses perched on the edge of her nose as she stared up at Kara.

      “One night without an emergency, that’s all I ask.” Lena said, holding up a finger. “Surely J’onn would be able to get us that much.” Kara let out a small laugh before leaning down to press a chaste kiss against her girlfriend’s lips. Lena leaned up into the embrace, hoping to entice the Kryptonian into staying just a bit longer, but Kara pulled away much too soon for her liking.

      “I have to go. There’s a big emergency in downtown and it’s a Supergirl level job…” Kara said, twisting her hands in front of her as she walked backwards towards Lena’s patio door. “But. Tomorrow. I’ll have J’onn cover me and we can go to that sushi place you like, maybe come back and watch a movie?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

      “Air bud?” Lena joked, knowing how Kara felt about being compared to the golden retriever. Kara let out a laugh and shrugged.

     “Whatever you want. Tomorrow, there won’t be any Super drama, I promise. It’ll just be you and me… and Air Bud.” Kara smiled, “Love you!”

      Lena beamed and waved as Kara skipped out the window, marveling a bit at her effervescent energy. “Love you too!” She called out, but Kara had already taken off out the window, zipping towards whatever disaster was befalling National City now. Letting out a small sigh, she ran her hands through her loose hair, letting the strands fall down her shoulders.

  ***

      Lena glanced over the rim of her wine glass towards the door of her apartment, soft music playing in the background as she lounged on her couch. Leaning her head on the palm of her hand, she stared at the news playing on the television, at the news anchor chattering away. Her focus kept returning to the door, though she supposed the wine didn’t help.

      The knob of the door twisted and she looked up, a smile spreading across her lips as Kara slipped in through the door, a bashful expression on her face.

“I’m so sorry that I’m late, I just got caught up in everything and there was a Supergirl emergency at lunch and—” Before Kara could continue, Lena had already strode across the room, pulling her girlfriend into a passionate embrace. The blonde blinked in surprise but melted into the kiss, her glasses fogging slightly. When Lena finally pulled back, she was left breathless. Kara, on the other hand, wore a bemused expression her face.

“I should be late more often.” Kara joked. Lena laughed and rested her forehead against Kara’s strong shoulder, shaking her head.

“Don’t you dare.” Lena mumbled, slipping her hand into Kara’s. She threaded their fingers together and began to sway to the soft music that played in the background. Kara rested her other hand on Lena’s waist, moving to the rhythm of the music.

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbled, her lips brushing against Lena’s ear, feather light.

“Don’t say that.” She replied, tucking her chin in deeper into Kara’s shoulder. In this moment, there was nothing for Kara to be sorry for, nothing to keep them apart, nothing for them to regret. They were together and no one was going to interrupt them. An image of a sobbing Alex, gripping her hand tightly flashed through her mind, but Lena pushed the thought away.

“Okay.” Kara whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s temple. They stood like that for a long while, just moving in time to the light music, Lena’s bare feet padding across the cold tiles of her floor while she held Kara’s warm body close to her. She could practically feel the heat radiating off the Kryptonian, a welcome relief to the cold couch she’d been curled up on for the last few hours.

“Do you want to go out to get something to eat?” Kara asked, breaking the calm spell that had settled over them. Lena pulled back a bit to look up at the blonde, blue eyes meeting green. Reaching out, she ran her thumb across Kara’s cheek and shook her head.

“Take out?” The girl asked, expression hopeful and wide-eyed. “I could go for, like… Fifty pot stickers.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lena let out a small laugh, “Fifty? That seems a bit much, even for you, don’t you think?”

“It’s not my fault I have a superhuman metabolism.” Kara protested, indignant. “And, I worked up a big appetite at work today between running around interviews and this big fight—” Lena pressed a long kiss to Kara’s lips, smearing her lipstick slightly.

“No more work talk, okay? But, yes, you should definitely order take out.” She said. Kara’s face lit up like a ray of sunshine as she pulled away from Lena, her cell phone already speed dialing the Chinese restaurant she adored. Licking her lips, Lena could taste Kara’s lipstick smudged against her skin. She ran her fingertips against the cold granite countertop of her kitchen island as she listened to Kara chatter to the woman at the other end of the phone, placing her usual order and making some light small talk. Lena retrieved her glass of wine and poured herself another, taking a long drink without really pausing to savor it.

Kara ended the call and beamed over at Lena, a blush spreading across her face. “Hi.” She said. The CEO couldn’t help but laugh at that, taking another sip from her glass before setting it down and making her way to the other side of the island.

“Hey, my love.” Lena said, reveling in the way the words made her girlfriend blush. The pink on her cheeks matched the bright cardigan she wore, her blonde hair loose and framing her face in an impossible halo of gold. An angel, right before her eyes.

Kara’s smile spread impossibly wider and she reached out, pulling Lena into her arms. “So… Air Bud?” She asked, a teasing glint in her eyes. The thought of a fluffy golden puppy, cradled in Winn’s arms with a red and blue collar around her neck came to mind, but she shook her head.

“Hm, I’m not so sure about that. Because,” She leaned in close, the soft vanilla scent of her shampoo mingling with something that was so uniquely Kara washed over her, “We have so much food coming and I just don’t think we’ll be able to eat it all. But… I can think of a few things we can do to really get your appetite going.”

Before Kara could move, Lena pulled away, slipping backwards to the bedroom. The room was bathed in the warm yellow light from the lamp at her bedside, casting a comfortable glow that illuminated the white sheets of her bed. Her eyes never left Kara’s as she sat down at the foot of the bed. Blue eyes roamed up and down her body as Lena lay back, gesturing for her girlfriend to join her. Kara padded across the floor, footsteps silent as she almost glided towards her. Lena smiled as Kara lay down on the bed next to her, her blonde hair spreading across the comforter.

The brunette buried her head into Kara’s shoulder, pulling her close. Her eyes fell shut as she listened to Kara’s heart beating, strong and pounding against her head.

“I love you.” She whispered, softer than human ears could hear. But, Kara shifted, kissed the top of her head, and held her.

“I’m sorry.” Kara’s voice whispered, echoing in her mind.

  
Lena’s eyes flicked open and she sat up with a jolt, her dark tresses falling down her face as she stared around the room. The harsh white of the overhead lights shone down on her, making her squint and groan. Her head throbbed as she looked down at the sheets of her bed, rumpled and stained with blots of wine. Running her hand over the white bedspread, Lena bit her lip at the sensation of cold sheets against her skin, eyes shutting tight. She pressed her fingers against the side of her temples as she padded out to the kitchen, her foot brushing against something on the ground. An empty bottle rolled past her and tucked itself under the coach, but she couldn’t be bothered to pick it up.

Pulling open the door of her fridge, Lena took out a bottle of water and fished a few aspirin out of the bottle that sat by the kitchen sink. She chased the pills with a swig of water and sighed as she rested her head against the cold surface of the kitchen island.

Closing her eyes, she chewed her lip, contemplating the bottle that sat in the back of her freezer.

Her thoughts were jarred by her phone buzzing from the pockets of her sweatpants. Fishing it out, she answered without looking at the screen, “Hello?” Lena asked, wincing out how raw her voice sounded.

“Lena, you can’t keep doing this to yourself.” She let out a snort and shook her head, even though she knew Alex couldn’t see it.

“Do what to myself?” She asked petulantly.

A sigh came from the other side of the phone. “Kara would want you to live your life—”

Lena cut her off, voice cold as ice. “You don’t get to tell me how Kara would tell me to live, Alex."

“I just want you to be—”

“I don’t care what you want! I don’t care what you or J’onn or anyone at the DEO wants for me. You don’t get to tell me how to act.” Lena shot back, the pitch of her voice rising. “And you don’t get to tell me how Kara would do anything. You lost that right the night you sent her out there!”

Her voice rang out through the sterile silence of her apartment, echoing from the high ceilings. The line remained quiet, though she could hear Alex’s labored breathing, wracked with emotion.

“You think I don’t know that?” Came the thick reply.

But, Lena didn’t care. She didn’t care about Alex, who blamed herself for everything, but urged her to move on. She didn’t care about Winn, who’d seemed so desperate to cling to anything that reminded him of the friend he’d lost. She didn’t care about James, who threw himself into replacing the hero National City so badly needed. She didn’t care about any of them.  
She only cared about Kara.

“Don’t call me again.” Lena warned before hanging up the phone. She tossed the phone away, ignoring the way it bounced against the tile of the kitchen as she tugged open the door of her freezer. Pushing the tub of Kara’s favorite ice cream aside, Lena pulled out the bottle of bourbon and unscrewed the lid. Without pausing, she took a long drink, the warmth trickling down to her stomach with a welcome burn. It felt better than the frigid cold that filled her apartment, felt better than the aching loneliness she’d lived with for the past two months.

One drink became two, became three, became four and the bottle sat on the counter, half of the amber liquid coursing through Lena’s veins as she sat on the floor of the kitchen. Her head rested against her knees as the room spun with a dizzying warmth. Lena shut her eyes, basking in the glow that spread through her body. The sound of soft barely there footsteps echoed in her mind and she peeked through the gaps in her arms to see a pair of familiar shoes in front of her.

“Hey, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... I've kind of been obsessed with King Princess and Talia gave me all kinds of feels. I punched this out without editing, so if you see any typos, please let me know! I'm debating on writing another fic based off King Princess' other song 1950, which should be happier? Anyhow, come yell at me on tumblr at alexdanverswrites


End file.
